Just be Friends
by Shizuka Shirakawa
Summary: Just once, just once...If I could have my wish come true, I'd be born again and again, and go see you on those days... Two-shot, OOC. R&R?
1. Love starts

A/N: halooo, author entah kenapa lagi pengen bgt bikin fic ini. Terinspirasi dari lagu JBF. Author mau curhat singkat nih, hehehehe (ditampol). pertama kali dgr lagu ini author kaget bgt karena entah knp inti lagu ini begitu mirip rip rip rip...persis plek dengan apa yg author alami wkt itu, jadiii ya sudah saya bikin aja ceritanya huahahahaha. fic ini dijelaskan dari sudut pandang author sendiri pakai sudut padang Luka), kalau misalnya...kalau aja nih...org yg merasa dirinya 'bersangkutan' dengan fic ini ga sengaja atau sengaja baca fic ini, author cuma bisa bilang terserah mau dibaca apa enda. kalau nda mau sakit hati ya jangan, kalau siap mental silahkan baca isi hati dan tujuan asli author lewat fic ini. author ga begitu ingat detil tapi kurang lebih author ingat ceritanya.

kenapa kok dipublikasikan? soalnya terkadang ada beberapa hal yang ingin sekali diceritakan langsung lewat ucapan tapi tidak pernah bisa, benar begitu bukan? jadi mungkin dengan bikin fic ini, pembaca sekalian dapat mengerti curhatan terpendam author (ditampol lgi krn alay) hihi.

Rated : K+ - T

Disclaimer : saya ga punya vocaloid apapun, saya cuma punya kisah ini doan. lagu JBF juga bukan punya saya.

* * *

_Just be friends...all we gotta do just be friends?_

Aku sungguh tidak tahu mau berkata apa lagi. Entah lawan chatting-ku ini memang benar-benar baka atau ia hanya mengerjaiku atau tidak, aku tidak tahu. Lawan chatting-ku, Kiyoteru Hiyama, seorang pemuda pendiam yang sekelas denganku, tapi ajaibnya kami tidak berkenalan lewat kontak langsung di sekolah. Lantas lewat mana kami berkenalan? Jawabannya mudah, lewat game online.

Sejak pertemuan kami melalui game online itulah aku baru tahu kalau ternyata aku sekelas dengan pemuda baka itu. Kalau ku ingat-ingat lagi, sebenarnya jarak tempat duduk kami juga tidak begitu terpisah jauh. Tapi kenapa baik aku maupun dirinya sama-sama tidak menyadari kehadiran masing-masing? Kau boleh mengatakan kami ini orang cuek berlebihan.

Aku masih ingat, waktu itu aku masih duduk di bangku SMP tahun terakhir. Ketika sensei meminta kami semua untuk berdiri dan memperkenalkan diri masing-masing, hanya ada 1 orang yang setidaknya bisa membuatku susah untuk tidak melihat wajahnya. Ya, pemuda itu, pemuda baka yang sejak awal sudah mencuri perhatianku tapi aku tidak menyadarinya, bahkan dirinya sendiri juga tidak sadar. Benar-benar payah kan orang itu? Aku tidak tahu apakah ia memperhatikanku ketika aku ditunjuk untuk memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas atau tidak, tapi yang pasti setelah peristiwa itu baik aku dan Kiyoteru tidak berinteraksi total secara terang-terangan untuk jangka waktu 6 bulan berikutnya.

Awal kami menjadi akrab, aku masih ingat hari itu. Waktu itu ia tidak masuk sekolah, katanya demam sih. Tapi toh dugaanku benar. Setelah pulang sekolah aku memainkan game online yang saat itu merupakan game favoritku. Di list friends, aku melihat dirinya online. Kulihat ia sedang AFK (away from keyboard), tanpa pikir panjang aku kembali lanjut asyik menaikkan level charaku sendiri. Beberapa saat kemudian pesan whisper (semacam private chat) dari pemuda baka itu muncul di layar. Kupikir ada orang yang mengajakku main bersama, eh ternyata...

Pemuda bodoh itulah yang mengajakku chat, si baka Kiyoteru. Kupikir, tumben sekali orang ini mengajakku chat, biasanya ia tidak pernah chat duluan, selalu orang lain yang mengajaknya chat terlebih dahulu barulah ia membalas chat tersebut. Tapi kali ini beda. Aku membaca isi chat nya yang menurutku sangat tidak penting dan tidak berbobot itu dengan malas.

_"Halo"_

Hanya seperti itu isi chat darinya, sungguh tidak penting bukan? Kalau sudah begitu, maka aku menjawabnya dengan tidak kalah tidak berbobot darinya.

_"Hola"_

Ha, degan begini pasti ia akan segera menyudahi chat singkat itu. Jujur saja waktu itu rasa jengkel karena keasyikan levelingku yang terganggu lebih mendominasi diriku dari pada rasa heran dan penasaran dengan perubahan sifatnya yang tidak jelas itu. ternyata ramalan amatirku ini meleset. Chat lebih lanjut darinya kembali tampak di layar.

_"Lagi ngapain?"_

_"Menurutmu?"_

_"Hunting?"_

_"Nah, ya sudah kalau sudah tahu."_

Seperti itulah dialong yang terjadi antara kami. Kesannya aku sangat dingin sekali ya? Tentu saja, kalau tidak begitu mana mungkin aku dijuluki _Ice Queen_ atau si ratu tsundere. Tapi karena aku merasa sudah terlalu dingin padanya, diam-diam aku kasihan juga padanya karena kujahati seperti itu, padahal ia hanya ingin mengajakku bicara. Ya sudah, untuk mencairkan suasana aku mengajaknya chat lagi.

_"Kenapa tadi tidak masuk sekolah? Bolos ya?"_

_"Aku sakit demam, kepalaku pusing sekali tadi pagi."_

_"Terus kamu kok bisa main sekarang? Pasti bohong."_

Tuh kan, mana mungkin dia sakit kalau dia sekarang bisa main game seperti sekarang? Ia berdalih kalau sekarang ia sudah sembuh dan tidak demam lagi, benar-benar alasan yang mudah ditebak dari seorang maniak gsme seperti dirinya. Tanpa sadar chat kami terus berlanjut, memakan waktu beberapa jam tanpa kami sadari. Tiba-tiba aku ingat ada sebuah tugas yang harus dikumpulkan besok, iseng-iseng aku menanyakannya padanya.

_"Kau sudah buat tugas buat besok tidak?"_

Ia tidak langsung menjawab, tapi sepertinya aku tahu ia sedang terplongo-plongo sambil berusaha mengingat kira-kira tugas yang kumaksud itu tugas yang mana.

_"Oh, belum. Memang dikumpulkan kapan dan tugas apa?"_

_"Kita disuruh menjelaskan organisasi-organisasi internasional, fungsinya, tahun terbentuknya dan sejarah singkatnya. deadline terakhir besok."_

_"Haaaa?!" _

Responnya itu, sama sekali tidak mengejutkan. untuk beberapa menit lamanya ia tidak mengirim chat lag. haha, kurasa sekarang dia pasti sedang kelimpungan membuka-buka buku paketnya untuk mengerjakan tugas. tapi tawa dalam hatiku itu segera dibuyarkan oleh chat lanjutan darinya.

_"Bantu aku dong. Ayolah, please?" _

Eh enak saja. Sudah bolos sekolah dengan dalih sakit, sekarang mengerjakan tugas saja minta bantuan. Agak sebal juga sih, tapi lalu ketika aku mengingat betapa dinginnya sikapku tadi padanya. kasihan juga sih. Lagipula kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, Kiyoteru bukanlah tipe orang yang suka bolos sekolah kalau ia hanya ingin sekedar main game. jadi kurasa ia tidak bohong mengenai demamnya yang katana sekarang sudah pulih itu. karena iba akhirnya aku membantunya juga. Dengan sabar aku mengetikkan satu persatu dalam kotak dialog chat. kenapa aku tidak men-copas nya? fitur chat game online ini sangat terbatas, makanya aku tidak bisa hanya men-copas semuanya begitu saja. ketika aku selesai mengetikkan seluruh tugas yang banyaknya 1 lembar bolak balik HVS ini, kulihat dia OFFLINE!

Tak lama kemudian ia kembali online lalu meng-chatku lagi segera.

_"Maaf tadi disconnected. Bisa tolong kau ulangi lagi?" __  
_

Apa dia bilang? Ulangi lagi? ULANGI LAGI?! Dia ini sedang menikmati menyiksa dirku atau apa sih? Mengesalkan sekali, tidak tahukah dia betapa lelahnya mengetik semua tugas itu sampai tuntas tapi sekarang diminta untuk mengulangnya lagi. Andai saja ia ada di sebelahku, munkin sudah kucincang jadi potongan daging kecil-kecil dirinya. dengan kasar dan cepat aku mengetikkan kata-kata yang menunjukkan betapa jengkenya diriku, marah walaupun sebenarnya juga bukan sepenuhnya kesalahannya sih.

_"Maaf, internetku memang suka bermasalah. Ayolaaaah, bantu aku, kamu kan tahu sendiri terakhir nilai ulanganku dalam materi itu dapat jelek."_

Entah kenapa darah di dalam tubuhku bergejolak, seperti mendidih karena panas yang berlebihan. Aku semakin kesal, kesal karena aku harus mengetik ulang semua tugas itu, dan juga kesal karena aku selalu punya perasaan tidak tega yang langsung muncul beberapa saat setelah aku menjahati seseorang. ah sial, karena penyakit yang biasa disebut 'tidak tega' itu lebih mendominasi, maka dengan berat hati aku mengetik ulang semua isi tugas itu, yang pada akhirnya membantu mengangkat nilainya pada subjek itu meskipun keesokan harinya aku melanjutkan omelanku padanya di sekolah.

* * *

Sejak kejadian terpuruk itu, baik aku dan Kiyo (begitu aku sering memanggilnya) semakin sering chat. Kami berdua memang jarang atau bisa dibilang nyaris tidak pernah bicara langsung di sekolah, tapi kami selalu berkomunikasi lewat chatting. Suatu saat kami sungguh terbawa suasana, sehingga kami sampai chat berjam-jam, hingga benar-benar larut malam. Banyak sekali hal-hal yang kami bicarakan, mulai dari makanan favorit, guru menyebalkan di sekolah, nilai merosot, Try Out sekolah yang menumpuk, masalah-masalah yang dihadapi, dan nyaris hampir semua diceritakan. Aku tidak ingat pasti apa yang kami bahas dan apa penyebabnya kami sampai bisa membahas topik yang sangat jarang tersentuh oleh anak muda seperti kami. Sampai sekarang aku ingat sekali topik itu.

_"Hei, aku tahu kenapa kamu selalu bertingkah macam-macam di sekolah. Entah itu membuat kipas kertas-lah, atau apalah, kreasimu memang bagus, tapi apa kau tidak memperdulikan komentar teman-teman di sekitarmu?"_

Aku mengetikkan kalimat itu, sedetik kemudian aku menyesal telah memencet tombol enter di keyboard. Kulihat sisi ujung bawah jendela chatting bertuliskan _'Kiyoteru is typing message...'_. Dengan sabar aku menanti balasan dari dirinya.

_"Hmm, bagus kan kalau begitu. Mereka jadi tahu siapa aku."_

Melihat responnya yang seperti itu, aku jadi tergoda untuk segera membeber apa yang kuketahui tentang dirinya, ingin segera menyudahi basa-basi yang sejak tadi kuketik.

_"Kamu ini...kesepian kan? Rata-rata orang di sekitarmu tidak mengerti kenapa kamu bertingkah seperti itu, makanya mereka mengecap mu sebagai anak aneh. Padahal kamu cuma ingin perhatian dari mereka kan?"_

Sungguh, waktu mengetikkan kata-kata itu tanganku sangat gemetaran, takut salah mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak dan membuatnya sakit hati atau semacamnya. Jangan-jangan dia marah? Aduh jangan sampai! api ia tak kunjung membalas chatku, bagaimana ini?

_"Haha, ya begitulah. Hampir tidak ada yang mengerti aku. Paling-paling mereka cuma mengerti hal-hal tentangku dari tampang luarku saja."_

Begitu membaca balasan semacam itu, entah kenapa rasanya sedih sekali. Entah kenapa aku merasa seperti orang asing baginya walaupun kami sering sekali chat setiap hari, rasanya seolah-olah aku sama sekali tidak mengenal orang yang sekarang sudah jadi teman chatting-ku ini. Tapi kenapa? Harusnya aku biasa-biasa saja kan?

_"Memang siapa saja yang mengerti dirimu?"_

Pertanyaan itu muncul begitu saja di kepalaku. Sungguh, aku sangat penasaran dengan jalan pikirnya ini. Kenapa? karena biasanya aku selalu bisa membaca sifat, kepribadian dan jalan pikiran orang-orang pada umumnya, tapi tidak pada Kiyo. entah kenapa apa yang kuperkirakan selalu muncul kebalikanya dan hal itu membuatku sedikit frustrasi sehingga aku jadi semakin penasaran dengan dirinya yang jarang-jarang sekali ada orang seperti dia. Penasaran ya? sepertinya sejak saat itu aku harus mendengarkan dan memaknai pepatah _'Curiosity kills a cat'_ yang pada akhirnya nanti terbukti benar. Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri aku sampai tidak sadar chat darinya sudah masuk.

_"90% orang tidak mengerti diriku." _

_"Ah, pasti yang keluargamu masuk kedalam 10% itu." _

Ia tidak langsung membalas chatku. tapi tak sampai satu menit kemudian chat selanjutnya masuk. Dan jawabannya itu membuatku...jadi tidak karuan.

_"No. But you're one of that 10% :P"_

Apa katanya? aku masuk kedalam 10% itu? Begh, apa-apaan sih. Apa sih yang menjadi kemauannya? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti! orang ini, apapun yang akan diperbuat selanjutnya aku tidak pernah bisa menduga. Selalu saja semuanya berakhir pada kebalikan dari hasil pemikiranku. Selalu saja! Dan lihat, apa lagi itu maksud emo yang dipakainya! Grrr...menyebalkan. Untunglah di dekatku tidak ada cermin, kalau tidak aku pasti ingat sampai sekarang betapa merahnya wajahku waktu itu.

* * *

Seiring berjalannya waktu, kami memang jadi lebih dekat. Tapi tiba-tiba suatu hari ia jarang sekali online. Sekalipun ia online, ia jarang mengajakku chat walaupun biasanya begitu online dia selalu mengirim pesan apapun itu, entah sapaan atau sekedar tanya tugas. Semakin lama aku merasa semakin tidak bersemangat. Padahal harusnya aku semakin giat belajar karena sebentar lagi akan ada ujian kelulusan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi rasanya mengambil buku pelajaran dari dalam tas itu rasanya berat sekali seperti mengangkat beton.

Dan yang lebih menyebalkannya lagi, kepalaku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan BakaKiyo itu. Apa ya yang kira-kira dilakukannya sekarang? Eh, apa yang kupikirkan? Memikirkan Ujian kelulusan jauh lebih penting daripada memikirkan BakaKiyo! Dengan berat hati aku membuka buku pelajaran untuk mempersiapkan Try Out besok.

Hal-hal yang tak terduga kembali terjadi. Waktu itu aku sedang duduk-duduk di bangku taman sekolah bersama salah seorang temanku. Aku menceritakan hal-hal berkaitan dengan Kiyo yang, jujur saja, membuatku sangat penasaran. Tapi sebelum temanku sempat memberi balasan respon, ia tampak tegang sambil menatap sesuatu yang ada di belakangku. Ia menyenggol kakiku lumayan keras, memberiku kode untuk menoleh ke belakang dan...

Kiyo lewat begitu saja, sendirian, dan berjalan super cepat. Aduh apa sih? Mau cerita tentang dia saja susah, entah kenapa ia bisa tiba-tiba ada di situ! Padahal aku sudah memilih tempat yang benar-benar sepi dan jarang dilewati oleh Kiyo! Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba ia bisa ada di sini!

Begitu aku merasa Kiyo sudah begitu jauh dari kami, aku kembali melanjutkan cerita. Tidak lama kemudian kini ganti aku yang menegang, melihat orang itu datang mendekat ke arah kami. Otomatis ketika dirinya sekali lagi melewati kami, kami terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Dapat kulihat teman yang duduk di sebelahku ini berdecak pelan sambil geleng-geleng kepala dengan sesekali tersenyum.

Setelah peristiwa aneh itu, hubungan kami semakin renggang. Ujian Kelulusan hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Mau tidak mau akhirnya aku memaksa diriku fokus belajar. Walaupun susah, untunglah aku bisa benar-benar fokus walaupun saat mau tidur masih saja aku kepikiran dirinya.

1 Bulan setelah ujian kelulusan...tidak banyak yang berubah. Acara prom night segera dilangsungkan. Malam itu aku memang bertemu dengannya, rasanya begitu_ 'uneasy'_ sekali ketika melihatnya berjalan mendekat. Malam itu ia mengenakan kemeja putih lengan panjang dan celana hitam panjang yang membuat sosoknya semakin terlihat...mempesona. Parahnya lagi, salah seorang temanku dengan _innocent_ nya mengajak Kiyo untuk duduk semeja denganku. Senang sih, sayangnya aku tidak duduk di sebelahnya. Ups, apa yang baru saja kukatakan? Lupakan saja itu.

* * *

Lalu di bulan berikutnya, ini merupakan bulan yang tidak pernah bisa kulupakan hingga sekarang.

_**6 Juni 2010**_

Waktu itu hari minggu, baik aku dan Kiyo sama-sama main game online bareng malam-malam. Jarum jam hampir menyentuh angka 12. Karena bosan, akhirnya kami chat lagi sambil leveling.

_"Eh, iya sebentar lagi kan akan ada event wedding. Kamu sudah tahu siapa yang mau chara mu nikahi?"_ Iseng aku bertanya begitu, penasaran siapa yang akan jadi calon istri charanya.

_"Hmm, belum. Kamu sendiri?"_

_"Ermm...ada beberapa yang sudah mengajak charaku sih, cuma kutolak semua."_

_"Hee, kenapa?"_

_"Tidak menarik dan tidak suka."_

Lalu kami berdua sama-sama terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Sama-sama canggung untuk memulai lanjutan chat berikutnya. Aku memilih untuk tetap terus diam, sampai akhirnya Kiyo sendiri yang kembali mulai.

_"Memang ada orang yang kau suka?" _

Orang yang kusuka? ermm...kurasa ada? Ah, bodohnya dirinya. Apa ia benar-benar tidak tahu siapa yang kusuka?

_"Ada, errr mungkin? Habis dia orangnya tidak jelas, aku tidak mengerti apakah ia ingin sebatas teman dekat saja atau ingin lebih." _

_"Oh...Siapa orangnya?" _

_DEG!_ Ah, sial harusnya aku tak mengatakannya seperti itu. Siasat licik segera muncul di kepalaku. ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk mengetahui rahasianya juga, benar begitu bukan? Semacam barter begitulah.

_"Rahasia dong! Bagaimana kalau kita bertukar rahasia? Beri tahu aku siapa yang kau suka, lalu aku akan memberi tahumu._"

_"Boleh, Kau sungguh ingin tahu siapa yang kusuka?"_

_"Yap"_

_"Yuki, Ann, Lily..."_

Hah? dia suka semua gadis itu? Yang benar saja?! Dasar playboy! ia menyebutkan beberapa nama gadis yang kira-kira masih kukenal sejauh ini. Setelah ia berhenti mengetikkan list gadis yang ia suka, aku jadi lumayan down. Namaku tidak ada dalam list itu? Hahaha, apa yang kau pikirkan Luka? Jangan berharap yang macam-macam. Kenapa namamu harus tercantum di dalam list nya? Lebih paranya lagi kenapa kau harus merasa down hanya karena namamu tidak ada dalam daftar bodoh itu? Dia bukan siapa-siapamu kan? Seorang Kiyoteru hanya sekedar teman chattingmu saja kan?

_"Dasar playboy!"_

_"Hee...katanya kau ingin tahu siapa yang kau suka. Ya aku suka semua gadis itu." _

_"Tetap saja playboy!" _

_"Tunggu, kau pasti salah mengartikan maksudku. Suka dan Cinta itu beda lho." _

_DEG!_ Begitu membacanya entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit kembali bersemangat. Serasa seperti masih ada seberkas titik pencerahan? Aku ingin bertanya siapa gadis yang benar-benar mengisi hatinya, tapi aku tidak punya keberanian itu. Usahaku untuk memancingnya mengatakan rahasia terbesarnya jadi gagal total.

_"Karena aku sudah memberi tahu apa yang kau mau, sekarang gantian. Katakan siapa yang kau suka?" _

DEG! Ah, sial kukira ia sudah lupa dengan perjanjian awal kami. Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukaaaan?!

_"Ermm...aku kasih clue saja ya? Orang itu satu sekolah dengan kita."_

_"Bisa lebih spesifik lagi? Satu sekolah itu jumlah yang...mustahil buatku untuk menebaknya satu-satu." _

_"Ya sudah, dia satu angkatan dengan kita."_

Dan bodohnya ia mulai menyebutkan satu persatu nama-nama siswa laki-laki yang satu angkatan dengan kami. Toh, ujung-ujungnya dia menyerah juga dan meminta clue lagi. Tentu saja ia senang, sedangkan aku harus memutar otak bagaimana caranya supaya aku bisa lari dari chatting malapetaka ini.

_"Begh, terlalu banyak. bisa lebih spesifik lagi?" _

_"..."_

_"Ayolah..."_

_"Terakhir, orang itu satu kelas dengan kita." _

Ketika aku mengetikkan kata-kata itu, hatiku berdebar tidak karuan. Tanganku rasanya gemetaran sekali, dingin seolah-olah baru saja keluar dari freezer. Kiyo kembali menyebutkan nama-nama yang ada di kelas kami, urut lewat nomor absen. Tapi karena ia melompati nomor absennya sendiri, maka aku tetap terus berkata tidak. Hahahahaha, dengan begini rahasiaku tidak akan terbongkar.

_"Kenapa semuanya dijawab tidak? Katanya satu kelas? Memang ada cowok mana lagi?" _

Hahaha, memangnya kau bukan cowok ya? Dasar BakaKiyo, kau ini pura-pura bodoh atau memang bodoh? Aku melihat jam yang ada di komputerku menunjuukkan pukul jam 1 pagi. Ide baru segera muncul di kepalaku.

_"Kau saja yang tidak teliti! Sudah aku mau tidur ngantuk. Nite~" _

_"Eh..Tunggu!" _

BIP!

Aku offline tepat waktu. akibat percakapan kami melalui dunia maya itu, aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Besok paginya aku bangun agak kesiangan, untunglah sekolah sudah lama libur jadi tidak masalah. Aku membuka komputerku dan kembali online. Kulihat ia juga sudah online, dan langsung menyapaku.

_"Pagi." _

_"Hooo...Morning." _

_"Tumben bangun siang?" _

_"Susah tidur."_

_"Kenapa?"_

_"Gara-gara hal yang kemarin lah!" _

_"Oh, iya! Jadi siapa yang kau suka?" _

Gubrak, bodohnya aku bisa lupa sedang chat dengan siapa yang akibatnya justru aku jadi membuatnya teringat kembali akan percakapan kami melalui chat. Ah, diam-diam aku mengutuk jari-jariku yang mengetik seenaknya tanpa menunggu perintah dari otakku. Jujur saja, aku sangat malu kalau harus mengatakannya terang-terangan. Jari-jariku seolah-olah tidak mampu mengetik lagi, otakku tak tahu harus bagaimana menyusun kata-kata yang tepat.

_"Ermm...ya sudah. Sebutkan lagi saja satu-satu anggota kelas kita, kalau memang benar itu orangnya aku akan mengatakan 'ya'." _

_"Herm..sungguh?" _

Lalu ia kembali menyebutkan anggota kelas kami urut, ketika sampai pada nomor absennya, kali ini ia tidak melompati nomor absennya sendiri.

_"Aku?" _

_"Ya, bodoh." _

Kami berdua sama-sama terdiam, mungkin ia sekarang sedang menampar wajahya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia baca. Sedangkan aku yang malu setengah mati segera mengetik beberapa kata bernada kesal untuk menutupinya.

_"Kau ini benar-benar Baka! Kau ini maunya apa sih? Teman tidak, lebih dari teman juga tidak! Kau selalu mempermainkanku! Ibaratnya aku ini seekor doggy sedangkan kau majikannya. Ketika si doggy meronta-ronta dan sudah memanjat pagar untuk melarikan diri, si majikan datang dan mengangkat si doggy, meletakkannya kembali ke dalam kandang sambil mengelus-elusnya. Setelah si doggy sudah kembali jinak sang majian meninggalkan si doggy dan sibuk baca koran sendiri. Jadi sebenarnya apa maumu?" _

Ia masih tidak menjawab, sepertinya ia begitu terpana dengan chat yang baru saja kukirim.

_"Pertama-tama, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Kedua, aku bahkan tidak sadar telah memperlakukanmu seperti itu. Ketiga...aku juga tidak tahu ingin ke arah mana." _

Cih, dia ini benar-benar laki-laki ajaib! Entah apa yang membuatku bisa jatuh padanya. Apa karena aku terlalu banyak penasaran tentang dirinya? Apa karena sosoknya yang begitu misterius? Apa karena tingkahnya yang beda dari yang lain itulah yang menarik perhatianku? Kenapa aku bisa jatuh padanya? Kenapa harus dia?

_"Sudah lupakan saja."_

Itulah chat terakhir yang kukirim padanya. Entah kenapa hatiku sakit sekali. Kalau sudah begini terlihat sekali kan kemungkinan besar yang terjadi apa? sungguh menyedihkan. Seharusnya aku tidak usah mengatakannya padanya. Seharusnya aku tetap diam saja, atau mungkin tidak usah nekat membahas topik semacam ini. Kalau sudah begini, pertemanan di antara kami juga pasi akan hancur kan? Ah, bodohnya aku kenapa tidak berpikir sampai sejauh ini. Seharusnya aku tidak usah berharap yang aneh-aneh kalau pada akhirnya toh jadi seperti ini.

_"Hermm...kau tau tidak apa yang kurang kusuka darimu?" _

_"Apa?" _

_"Kau itu dingin :P"_

Heh? Apa maksudnya mengirim chat semacam itu?

_"Ada tidak orang sepertimu yang yah...yang tidak se tsun-tsun dirimu, yang dere-dere begitulah." _

_"Kloning saja diriku lalu buat dia jadi dere-dere, selesai kan?" _

Grrr... menyebalkan sekali! bisa-bisanya ia bergurau semacam itu, menyebalkan.

_"Hmm...tidak mau, aku mau yang original saja." _

Hee, apa katanya? Apa aku tidak salah baca? Hahahaha, aku pasti sedang bermimpi. Chat selanjutnya membuatku merasa duniaku seperti sedang terbalik 180 derajat. Dan aku nyaris tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang kulihat sendiri.

_"Will you be my girlfriend?" _

**To be Continued**


	2. Love Ends

A/N: Maap maap author lama bgt ga update, habis author lagi kena sibuk2nya try out trus nyambung sampai ujian sekolah bln dpn. Bbrp fic author yg blm selesai mau gmw hrs pending dulu bwt sementara. maap yaaaa.

Oh iya, buat 'orang yang merasa' dirinya masuk di dalam cerita ini, sekali lagi saya bilang, kalau memang sudah siap membaca kisah ini dari segi saya, silakan baca sampai habis. Kalau belum, ya jangan baca.

* * *

_Sampai sekarang aku masih terus mengingat-ingat hari itu, pilihanku yang fatal dan salah. Aku tidak akan pernah lupa, betapa bodohnya aku saat itu, betapa aku ingin mengulang waktu, terlahir kembali hanya untuk bisa bersamanya lagi. Tapi bukankah semua itu mustahil? Kenapa manusia selalu menyesal ketika semuanya sudah terlambat? Kenapa manusia tidak pernah menghargai apa yang sudah mereka miliki sekarang dan mensyukuri atas semua itu?_

_Kenapa aku harus begitu manja, kekanak-kanakan sampai-sampai aku tidak memahami isi hati Kiyo? Harusnya aku tahu, pilihanku waktu itu tidak hanya akan menghancurkanku saja, lebih-lebih mungkin akan jauh lebih berat untuk Kiyo. Entah, aku tak pernah bertanya pada Kiyo, bertanya pun untuk apa? Mungkin ia akan berpikir, mengingatku sama seperti membuka luka lama yang belum sembuh._

_Seandainya saja…seandainya dan seandainya…_

**_If only this once__  
__My wish could be made to come true__  
__I'd ask to be born once again__  
__And when I am, I will go to you in those days_**

_What if…adalah kata-kata yang paling sering diucapkan setiap orang tanpa mereka sadari. Kata-kata yang mengandung unsur pengharapan terakhir, tapi juga mengandung penyesalan yang tidak akan ada habisnya._

* * *

Setelah kejadian chatting itu, aku dan Kiyo menjalani hubungan special kami selama hampir satu tahun setengah. Apa kami bahagia? Tentu, aku sangat bahagia bersamanya. Harus kuakui, hari-hari bersamanya adalah momen yang paling indah yang pernah kualami seumur hidupku. Sayangnya hubungan kami selalu terisi banyak macam masalah, tapi saat itu yang ada di pikiranku hanya satu, selama ada Kiyo aku pasti bisa.

Belum sampai dua minggu kami jadian, aku secara terpaksa harus meninggalkan Kiyo untuk beberapa lama tanpa bisa berkomunikasi seperti yang selalu kami lakukan. Waktu itu, aku menerima telepon dari Meiko Oba-san, ia memintaku untuk pergi ke Tokyo karena ia harus pergi ke luar negeri untuk beberapa hari. Sepupu-sepupuku yang masih belum begitu dewasa membuatnya khawatir untk meninggalkan mereka sendirian di rumah, oleh karena itu ia memintaku untuk pergi ke Tokyo menemani mereka selama ia pergi. Awalnya aku tak mau pergi, kalau aku pergi maka aku tidak akan bisa sering-sering berkomunikasi dengan Kiyo. Mengingat hubungan kami yang masih berstatus _"back street"_ ini, akan sangat susah bagiku untuk bisa berkomunikasi dengan leluasa nanti di Tokyo. Aku sudah siap untuk menolak tawaran itu, tapi nampaknya niatan burukku tetap batal terlaksana, kenapa? Karena Meiko oba-san sudah mengirimkan satu tiket untukku dan tanggal keberangkatan itu adalah besok. Tentu saja aku sangat shock melihat lembaran tiket itu. Karena ibuku sangat khawatir terhadap sepupu-sepupuku di Tokyo, ia tanpa berpikir panjang lagi langsung memintaku untuk segera pergi ke sana.

"_Nee, Kiyo…buat beberapa hari mungkin kita…"_

"_Mungkin kita apa?" _

"_Akan sulit berkomunikasi." _

Kami berdua sama-sama terdiam beberapa saat. Di antara kami tidak ada yang mengetikkan sesuatu di kotak chatting.

"_Memangnya kenapa? Ayo cerita." _

"_Itu…aku baru saja menerima telepon dari Meiko oba-san. Besok aku harus berangkat ke Tokyo sendirian untuk pertama kalinya, entah sampai kapan aku tidak tahu. Di sana…aku tidak mungkin bisa punya akses internet setiap saat, jadi…ya begitulah." _

"_Ohh, tidak apa, aku akan terus menunggumu. Lagipula beberapa hari kedepan aku juga akan pergi ke Singapura bersama keluargaku selama 5 hari. Jadi…"_

"_Ahaha, selamat berlibur ya kalau begitu." _

Mengetahui ia akan pergi ke Singapura membuatku jadi semakin sedih tanpa sebab. Kalau ia pergi ke Singapura, itu artinya ia tidak akan mungkin menghubungiku selama ia ada di sana. Rasanya aku terlalu berlebihan ya? Tapi itulah yang kurasakan waktu itu. Rasanya aku tidak ingin terpisah dengannya walau hanya sebentar saja.

"_Jangan sedih begitu, kau ini…seakan-akan kita tidak akan bertemu lagi saja." _

"_Siapa yang sedih…Baka…" _

"_Eh, walaupun aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu sekarang tapi aku tahu kau pasti sedang mewek-mewek tidak jelas di depan computer. Benar kan? Hahahaha." _

"_Aaaaahh! Cerewet! Apa kau tidak akan rindu padaku selama kita tidak bisa berkomunikasi?"_

"_Eh? Erm…ya aku pasti rindu tapi…tidak sampai sebegitunya." _

"_Dasar jahat. Ya sudah kalau begitu aku juga tidak akan rindu padamu! Lihat saja nanti." _

Dengan begitu aku segera offline. Jujur saja, aku kesal sekali waktu itu. Apa ia tidak mengerti bagaimana aku akan sangat merindukannya? Memang aku begitu kekanak-kanakan, tapi…bisa tidak sih dia lebih romantis sedikit? Mengesalkan.

_Drrrtt…drrrtt_…handpone yang sejak tadi kuletakkan di meja computer bergetar. Aku segera meraihnya dan membuka flip handpone dan membaca ada pesan masuk di sana. Senyumku mengembang seketika saat itu.

_From : KiyoBaka_

_Message:_

_Kau marah ya? Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah. Aku hanya ingin bilang, jangan sedih. Setelah pulang nanti, aku akan menceritakan liburanku padamu, aku akan meluangkan banyak waktu supaya rasa rindumu itu bisa terobati. Kau sendiri juga jaga dirimu baik-baik selama di Tokyo, aku tidak ingin kau sakit atau apalah. Dan…errr…aku bukan tipe yang bisa berkata-kata romantis tapi aku ingin bilang…have a safe flight tomorrow, Luka-chan._

_Aishiteru._

Hanya dengan segelintir kalimat itu aku sudah senang. Sepanjang malam aku benar-benar tidak bisa tidur, terlalu senang untuk bisa tidur dan juga tidak ingin cepat-cepat pergi ke Tokyo.

Itu hanyalah permulaan dari masalah yang pertama. Tapi kami bisa melewatinya dengan baik. Sesuai dengan apa yang dijanjikan Kiyo, setelah kami berdua sama-sama sudah pulang dari liburan, kami bertukar bermacam-macam cerita seputar liburan kami. karena terlalu asyik tak seorang pun di antara kami sadar bahwa kami sudah chatting sampai subuh. Senang rasanya bisa kembali chat dengan Kiyo. Hingga masalah kedua datang.

Dua bulan setelah kami jadian, hubunganku dan Kiyo terbongkar. Orang tuaku tahu kalau aku sedang enjalai hubungan khusus dengan Kiyo. Aku tidak begitu tahu apa papa sudah tahu tentang hubunganku ini atau tidak karena aku tidak begitu dekat dengannya. Tapi aku tahu jelas mama tahu, dan ia menentang hubungan kami.

"Kenapa kamu tidak pernah becerita pada mama, Luka? Sejak kapan kau berhubungan dengan orang itu?"

Orang itu? Orang itu katanya? Kasar sekali.

"Sudah lumayan lama. Kiyo orang yang baik kok."

"Entah ia orang baik-baik atau tidak, mana mungkin kau tahu seperti apa ia sesungguhnya?! Mama ragu ia anak baik-baik, teman-teman mama bilang ia anak yang super pendam, dan sering bertingkah aneh. Pokoknya mama hanya memperbolehkan kalian berteman saja."

"Ma, Kiyo bukan-"

"Mama kecewa kau membohongi mama. Padahal mama kan sudah bilang, sekali kau berbohong, mama tidak akan percaya lagi padamu. Kau bilang hanya berteman saja dengan orang itu, nyatanya?!"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang pada mama kalau aku hanya sekedar berteman biasa dengan Kiyo! Kenapa mama selalu salah mengartikan ucapanku? Ketika mama-"

"Oh sekarang kau berani membantah? Sejak bersama orang itu kau jadi berubah!"

Perdebatanku dengan mama berlangsung sengit. Malam itu aku sangat sakit hati, bagaimana tidak? Mama mengatakan semua hal-hal buruk tentang Kiyo yang aku tahu tidak benar secara gamblang seperti itu. Seolah-olah Kiyo seperti narapidana yang sebentar lagi akan di eksekusi sedangkan mama adalah jaksanya. Kenapa semuanya harus jadi begini? Padahal aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri, aku akan menjaga diriku baik-baik, aku tidak akan membiarkan Kiyo berbuat yang aneh-aneh padaku. Tapi kenapa mama tidak mau percaya? Kenapa mama tidak mau memberiku kesempatan dan melihatnya sendiri. Aku terus mengurung diri di kamar, tidak berniat makan.

Apa salahnya berubah karena aku telah bertemu Kiyo? Selama ini aku hanyalah gadis pendiam yang sangat dingin dan ketus, aku hanya seseorang yang tidak punya semangat untuk hidup. Bertemu dengan Kiyo membuatku kembali percaya bahwa hidupku tidaklah selalu berwarna abu-abu. Karena Kiyo aku jadi bisa bertahan menghadapi masalah apapun yang harus kulewati, karena Kiyo aku jadi bisa tersenyum seperti sekarang, karena Kiyo aku…

_Tringg… _

Suara itu membuyarkanku dari keterpurukanku. Kulihat di layar laptop, Kiyo mengajakku chat.

"_Hai Luka-chan. Kau sedang apa? Sudah makan?" _

Rasa nyeri di dadaku semakin bertambah. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa menceritakan apa yang baru saja kualami pada Kiyo. Tapi aku sungguh tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku tahu seharusnya aku terbuka padanya…tapi, aku sungguh tidak bisa menceritakan padanya betapa mama sangat tidak menyukainya.

"_Hmm…" _

"_Loh, kenapa? Ada masalah ya?"_

"_Hahaha, tidak kok. Bukan masalah besar, aku tidak apa-apa."_

Aku kenapa-kenapa Kiyo, andai aku bisa mengatakannya padamu. Maaf aku harus berbohong padamu kali ini.

"_Hee, oh, oke kalau begitu. Kalau kau punya masalah, ceritakan saja padaku, apapun itu. I'll be your strength." _

_Nee, Kiyo, bagaimana mungin aku menceritakan permasalahan tenang dirimu padamu? Aku tidak ingin kau menderita seperti yang kurasakan sekarang._

Masalah-masalah itu tak kunjung henti, suatu saat aku dan mama kembali bertengkar karena permasalahan ini. Saat itu aku berencana untuk kencan dengan Kiyo. Karena aku ini tipikal yang tidak biasa bertindak diluar aturan keluarga maka mau tidak mau aku harus meminta izin pada mama. Kenapa begitu? Harus kuakui, aku ini termasuk anak yang…lumayan terkekang. Kemanapun aku pergi, entah dengan siapa, orang tuaku selalu menanyakan hal-hal itu se detil-detilnya. Aku tahu mereka sayang padaku dan berusaha memastikan aku tidak bergaul dengan orang yang salah, tapi kali ini aku harus mengatakannya. Terkadang orang tua salah menggunakan haknya terhadap anak-anak mereka.

"Kau mau pergi dengan siapa besok?"

"Dengan Kiyo."

"Tidak usah! Kau tetap di rumah saja."

"Tapi, kenapa?"

"Pokoknya tidak usah. Awas kalau kau sampai berani pergi dengannya!"

_I said that how life takes us probably cannot be changed__  
__After all, someone's tears will still be falling down_

Harapanku hancur seketika. Awalnya aku terus berharap hati mama akan melembut, tapi ternyata semua itu salah. Tanpa menunggu lanjutan perkataan mama aku segera mengunci pintu kamarku dan menangis. Kau boleh mengatakan aku cengeng, hanya karena tidak diperbolehkan pergi saja aku menangis. Tapi aku sungguh kecewa terhadap mama. Padahal selama ini nilai-nilai pelajaranku selalu mendapat nilai yang bagus, aku jadi lebih bersemangat sekolah, aku jadi anak yang lebih penurut, aku bukan lagi anak yang terus meratapi nasib terlahir di keluarga yang salah. Semua itu karena Kiyo. Kenapa mama ingin menghancurkan sumber kebahagiaanku? Apa mama tidak senang melihatku bisa bahagia dan bertumbuh menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik? Apa mama ingin aku kembali jadi aku yang dulu?

Dengan berat hati aku menarik laptop yang ada di meja, mengangkatnya dan meletakkanya di atas pangkuanku.

"_Nee, Kiyo, maaf ya kencan kita besok harus batal. Aku…" _

"_Ya?" _

"_Tidak dibolehkan pergi. Maaf ya."_

"_Tidak apa, masih ada lain waktu, Luka-chan, jangan sedih ya." _

Dengan susah payah aku berusaha menghentikan air mataku yang terus mengalir dengan deras. Setiap tetes air mata kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang jatuh seakan-akan tidak bisa menyembuhkan rasa nyeri di dadaku yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Kalau aku tidak segera berhenti menangis, apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang tentang mataku yang sembab? Dan benar, keesokan harinya aku semakin kesulitan menutupi wajah sembabku dari teman-temanku, terutama Kiyo.

"Luka-chan, kau habis menangis semalaman ya?"

"Tidak kok." Kataku berusaha mengelak bombardir pertanyaan Kiyo yang aku yakin pasti sudah curiga kalau aku menangis karena masalah batalnya kencan kami.

"Wajahmu kusut begitu, apa lagi kalau bukan menangis? Kau tak apa-apa?"

"Hahaha, aku kurang tidur semalam, jadinya begini deh. Hihi."

"Suaramu terdengar berbeda dari kemarin. Jangan menangis lagi ya, aku tidak ingin wajah manismu jadi seperti ini."

Mendengar jawabannya itu aku hanya bisa memaksakan senyum semanis mungkin sambil mengangguk pelan. Kiyo bukanlah orang yang modoh. Ia tahu betul aku habis menangis semalam, dan apapun yang kujadikan alasan tidak akan bermanfaat. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku yang terasa berat ke pundak Kiyo yang hangat. Rasanya nyaman sekali bersandar pada Kiyo seperti ini. Andaikan waktu bisa berhenti, aku ingin selamanya seperti ini.

Setelah enam bulan jadian barulah kami berdua bisa kencan bersama, dengan bantuan kedua temanku tentunya. Rencananya Miku dan Rin akan menjemputku di rumah dan mempertemukanku dengan Kiyo di Mall. Walapun begitu tetap saja satu hari sebelumnya pertanyaan itu kembali diluncurkan mama.

"Pergi dengan siapa?"

"Dengan teman-teman."

"Oh, ya sudah. Jangan pulang malam-malam ya besok."

Tidak salah kan kalau aku bilang dengan teman-teman? Aku memang pergi dengan teman-temanku, Miku dan Rin, lalu akan pergi bersama Kiyo. Hal itu tidak termasuk bohongkan? Aku hanya mengatakannya dengan tidak lengkap saja. kalaupun mama salah menangkap maksudku, ya sudah itu salahnya sendiri. Yang jelas aku tidak berbohong tentang akan pergi dengan teman-teman.

Acara kencan itu berjalan dengan sukses. Kami berdua makan di food court, nonton bioskop bersama dan jalan-jalan berdua dengan kedua tangan bertautan. Sayangnya kencan itu adalah kencan pertama dan yang terakhir antara aku dan Kiyo.

Hingga masalah selanjutnya kembali datang. Lagi-lagi semua ini karena mama terus-terusan mendengar gossip dari teman-temannya yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Kiyo. Aku sungguh kesal dengan sikap mama yang sangat tidak adil seperti ini. Kenapa ia tidak bertanya padaku saja langsung? Kenapa harus mendengarkan perkataan teman-temannya yang ratu gossip itu! Dan yang lebih parah lagi…

Mama berbohong padaku.

"Mama tadi ditelepon oleh wali kelasmu, ia bilang kau sibuk menjalani hubungan khususmu dengan orang itu sampai-sampai tidak konsen belajar!"

"Oh, ya? Kalau begitu siapa nama guru wali kelasku?" Aku tahu ia pasti hanya mendengar gossip tidak-tidak dari temannya yang menyebalkan dan suka ikut campur itu. Cih, kali ini aku tidak akan tinggal diam.

"Itu tidak penting! Pokoknya tadi mama ditelepon. Hal itu sangat membuat mama malu, Luka!"

"Oh ya? Mama ditelepon? Aku tidak yakin pihak sekolah benar-benar melakukan itu."

Tentu saja. mari berpikir logis. Di sekolah aku dan Kiyo hanya bertemu pada jam istirahat saja. kami tidak pernah berbuat yang macam-macam, hanya sekedar mengobrol biasa. Sedangkan teman-temanku yang lain berpacaran secara terang-terangan, jauh lebih blak-blakan dariku. Tapi tak seorangpun dari mereka yang orang tuanya ditelepon. Kenapa hanya aku? Toh tidak masuk akal juga, aku tahu pihak sekolah terlalu sibuk untuk mengurusi hal-hal sepele mengenai aku dan Kiyo menjalani hubungan khusus. Konyol sekali.

"Apa maksudmu berkata begitu?"

"Mama sendiri yang bilang supaya tidak bohong pada mama, nyatanya sekarang siapa yang bohong? Mama sendiri yang bohong! Mana mungkin pihak sekolah menelepon mama hanya karena hal semacam itu? Toh aku dan Kiyo tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh. Kalau pihak sekolah hanya menelepon untuk memberi kabar pada mama bahwa aku dan Kiyo menjalani hubungan khusus, itu artinya semua yang berpacaran di sekolah juga sudah ditelepon. Tapi tak seorangpun dari mereka menerima telepon konyol dan kurang kerjaan semacam itu."

"Mereka ditelepon atau tidak itu mana mungkin kau tahu?!"

"Sudahlah, mama tidak usah mengelak lagi. Aku tahu mama mendengar gossip yang aneh-aneh dari mulut teman mama si ratu gossip itu."

Kali ini mama terdiam. Kami saling berpandangan. Jujur, waktu itu akal sehatku sudah tidak bekerja. Aku sangat marah dan kecewa. Selama ini aku selalu memendam perasaan itu, terus bersabar dan berharap suatu hari nanti semuanya akan berubah. Tapi tidak untuk hari itu.

"Aku kecewa mama berbohong padaku."

Sejak saat itu mama tidak pernah berkomentar lagi tentang hubunganku dengan Kiyo. Tak terasa waktu telah banyak berlalu. Sudah satu tahun lamanya kami bersama, dan aku masih sangat menyayanginya. Hanya saja…sejak itu hubungan kami jadi mulai merenggang.

Kalau dulu kami sangat sering chat, bisa dibilang sekarang kami jadi lumayan jarang chat. Kenapa? Kiyo memiliki hobi main game. Waktu itu adalah masa dimana game online sedang gencar-gencarnya bersaing satu dengan yang lain. Banyak sekali game-game online baru yang bermunculan. Kiyo yang sangat menyukai game online pun tak terhindarkan dari fenomena itu.

"_Kiyooo, kau sedang apa?" _

"_Main game. Mau ikut main juga?" _

"_Tidak ah, aku tidak bisa main game yang semacam itu." _

"_Hoo, tenang saja. Akan kuajari, mau?" _

Mendapatkan tawaran seperti itu, maka aku memutuskan untuk mencoba menyukai hobi main game nya itu. Dengan begitu kami maingame online bersama, karena aku terlalu payah mungkin Kiyo jadi agak terganggu. Waktu itu hanya baru level belasan, sedangkan Kiyo sudah level 50. bagaimana aku tidak tertinggal jauh? Aku tidak terlalu sering online, sedangkan ia selalu online setiap ia menganggur. Awalnya memang ia dengan sabar mengajariku, tapi lama-kelamaan aku tahu ia bosan juga melakukan hal itu. Maka aku membiarkanya main sendiri dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Karena terlalu jauh tertinggal dari Kiyo, aku memutuskan untuk tidak memainkan game itu lagi. Aku merasa chara ku tidak akan berguna baginya ataupun orang lain, selain itu mungkin aku juga akan menjadi beban baginya.

Game online yang baru pun kembali muncul. Lagi-lagi ia mengajakku memainkannya. Dengan senang hati aku menerima tawarannya. Tapi, begitulah. Lagi-lagi aku ditinggalkan. Tidak masalah sih, aku memang payah dalam hal main game. Jadi lagi-lagi aku berhenti main game online. Tanpa kusadari semakin lama hubungan kami semakin renggang.

"_Kiyo, kau sudah makan malam belum?" _

"_Sudah, kau sendiri?" _

"_Sudah juga. Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?" _

"_Main game, ada event menarik hari ini." _

"_Oh…lalu sebelum makan tadi kau juga main game?" _

"_Begitulah. Maaf ya, untuk hari ini aku tidak bisa menemanimu chatting." _

"_Hahaha, tidak apa, selamat main."_

Sejak itu kami mulai jarang chatting, karena setiap kami chatting ia selalu chatting sambil main game. Tentu saja arah pikirannya tertuju pada game dan bukan padaku. Itu sebabnya kalau diajak chatting, Kiyo sering tidak nyambung sendiri. Hingga suatu saat aku menceritakan hal-hal yang baru saja kualami yang tidak sempat kuceritakan padanya karena ia terlalu sibuk main game online.

"_Nee, Kiyo. Belakangan ini aku di kirimi pesan-pesan yang….errr…kau tahu sendiri, mereka terus-terusan merayuku."_

"_Heee, siapa yang mengirimu pesan semacam itu?" _

"_Errmm, beberapa teman dari game online pertama yang kumainkan itu." _

"_Hooo, tenang saja, aku yakin dengan sifatmu yang tsundere itu mereka akan segera mundur teratur. Hahahahaha."_

"_Kiyo!" _

"_Maaf-maaf, aku hanya bercanda. Kau itu milikku seorang, kalau ada yang berani merebutmu dariku…aku akan mengusirnya jauh-jauh darimu." _

Wah, romantisnya, sudah lama sekali ia tidak mengatakan hal-hal semacam itu. Sayangnya rasa gembiraku itu hanya sesaat saja, setelah aku membaca pesan selanjutnya darinya…

"_Karena mereka hanya orang-orang dari dunia maya, aku jadi tidak terlalu khawatir mereka akan bisa dengan mudah merebutmu dariku."_

"_Memangnya kau tidak cemburu?" _

"_He? Tidak. aku tahu orang yang kau sayang ya Cuma aku, jadi buat apa cemburu?"_

Hahahaha, aku hanya bisa tertawa garing. Memang apa yang dikatakannya tentang aku yang tidak mungkin selingkuh itu benar, tapi rasanya kesal juga mendengar responnya seperti itu. Rasanya seperti…semakin lama ia semakin meninggalkanku karena game.

Semakin lama jarak antara kami semakin merenggang. Kalau dulu di sekolah ia selalu datang ke kelasku dan mengobrol bersamaku sekarang tidak lagi. Waktu itu permainan kartu remi sangat popular di sekolahku, dan yang lebih parah lagi, kelasku ini dipenuhi orang-orang yang ahli main kartu. Tidak salah kalau guru-guru sampai memberi julukan "Bandar judi". Hampir setiap ia datang ke kelasku, ia selalu ikut main kartu. Awalnya aku tidak keberatan ia main kartu, tapi lama-kelamaan ia terlalu tenggelam dalam keasyikan hobi 'bermain'nya itu. Kadang-kadang ketika ia sedang sibuk bermain kartu, kutinggal dirinya di kelas begitu saja sampai bel berbunyi ia tidak sadar kalau aku sudah menghilang dari kelas. Mengesalkan sekali.

_It occurred to me in the quietness of last night__  
__That gathering wilted petals won't make them alright__  
__It'll never grow to a great size, though it's already dead to my eyes__  
__Saying we finished a long time ago is too polite_

Di pertengahan semester tiga, diadakan pameran pendidikan dari berbagai universitas yang memang diadakan untuk kakak kelas tahun ke tiga yang sudah harus menentukan akan melanjutkan kuliah kemana. Acara ini memang dikhususkan bagi mereka, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan bagi murid tahun pertama dan kedua untuk ikut menghadiri pameran itu. Mengingat tahun selanjutnya kami akan harus menentukan jurusan dan universitas yang sesuai, aku jadi ingat Kiyo.

"Jadi kau sudah menentukan jurusan apa yang akan kau ambil?" tanyaku spontan tanpa perlu basa-basi lagi.

"Hmmm..aku sudah tahu jurusan yang akan kuambil, tapi aku masih bingung antara melanjutkan di sini atau di luar negeri."

_DEG!_ Luar negeri? Bukankah itu bagus?

"Oh…aku lebih mendukungmu kalau kau melanjutkannya di luar negeri. Kau dengar itu?"

"Tap-tapi.."

"Tapi kenapa?"

Kiyo terdiam sesaat, tampak berpikir keras untuk mengolah kata-kata yang ingin disampaikannya padaku. Dengan sabar aku menunggunya sambil tersenyum.

"Tes masuknya sangat sulit sekali. Aku tidak yakin bisa diterima di sana. Sepertinya aku tidak mau melanjutkan di luar negeri."

Senyumku semakin mengembang, aku mengelus-elus rambutnya yang sulit sekali dibuat berantakan itu.

"Aku yakin kau pasti bisa. Kemampuan berbahasa inggrismu sangat bagus, bisa dibilang kau sudah master dalam hal itu. Aku percaya kau pasti bisa!"

Orang yang sangat kusayangi ini kembali tersenyum, kami berdua saling menatap satu sama lain, lalu ia mengelus-elus kepalaku dengan gemas. Aku bisa merasakannya betapa ia menyayangiku hanya melalui elus-elusannya yang lembut tapi penuh sayang itu. Yah, walaupun perasaan sedih karena ia akan pergi tetap ada, aku berusaha menguburnya dalam-dalam dan terus berpikir positif. Semua itu demi kebaikan Kiyo, asal Kiyo senang maka aku juga senang.

_"I'll marry you someday." _ucapnya dengan penuh sayang, terlihat dari sorot matanya.

Sayangnya pada akhirnya nanti aku tidak tahu ia memilih yang mana. Karena kesempatanku untuk terus bersamanya semakin mendekati titik puncak akhir.

_Anything that connected us together__  
__Seems to be breaking even more everyday_

Seperti biasa, sehari-hari Kiyo tetap sibuk sendiri dengan acara main game nya itu, sedangkan aku kini mendapat masalah baru. Tanpa kusadari aku membuat seseorang yang berasal dari kelasku jatuh hati padaku. Sungguh aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya, kalau saja Miku tidak memberi tahuku terlebih dulu. Kalau Kiyo asyik bermain game, sekarang aku harus memutar otak bagaimana aku harus menolak pemuda ini yang sepertinya tidak mundur-mundur juga. Gawat…

Untuk murid tahun kedua, selalu diadakan camping setiap tahunnya. Sayangnya aku dan Kiyo berbeda jadwal. Waktu itu aku agak sedih juga tidak akan bertemu Kiyo selama 3 hari.

"Hoaaah, tidak terasa besok aku akan berangkat." Kata Kiyo samil setengah menguap karena mengantuk.

"Hee…tidak bisa ketemu selama tiga hari…" kedengarannya mungkin berlebihan, tapi aku bagaikan handphone yang baterainya sudah minim tetapi tidak ada charger.

"Tenang saja, aku akan mengirim pesan setiap hari."

"Sungguh? Janji?"

"Iya aku janji."

Hari pertama menunggu…tidak ada pesan yang masuk dari Kiyo. Ah, mungkin ia sedang sibuk bertugas di sana, ya sudah lah mungkin besok ia akan mengirim pesan sesuai janjinya.

Hari kedua, tidak ada pesan masuk juga. satu harian itu mood ku langsung turun drastis. Rasanya ingin marah terus-terusan, terutama pada Kiyo. Awas saja orang itu, kalau ia tidak mengirim pesan sampai besok…lihat saja nanti kalau dia sudah pulang. Dan ternyata ia tetap tidak mengirim pesan sama sekali sampai ia kembali pulang dari camping. Apakah aku marah? Tentu saja aku marah! Apalagi ketika membaca pesan yang dikirimnya saat ia sudah sampai di rumah.

_From: KiyoBaka_

_Message: Hehehe, kau rindu tidak padaku?_

Hah? Apa katanya? Rindu? Cuih, TIDAK! dengan kasar aku membalas pesannya dalam sekejap, kemaahanku sudah mencapai titip puncak.

_To: KiyoBaka_

_Message: Tidak tuh. Buat apa kau mengirimiku pesan sekarang? Menggangu saja!_

_From: KiyoBaka_

_Message: Tidak kangen ya? Kenapa kau ketus begitu?_

_ To : KiyoBaka_

_Message:_

_Heh?! Masi bisa bilang begitu? Kau lupa dengan janjimu sendiri! Padahal aku sudah menunggu selama tiga hari ini tapi kau tidak mengirim pesan satupun! Bodohnya aku tetap terus menunggu!_

_From: KiyoBaka_

_Message: Aduh maaf aku lupa! Sungguh aku lupa, maaf! Aku bahkan lupa dengan janjiku sendiri!_

Lupa katanya? Lupa? Jahat sekali! Habis sudah kesabaranku. Aku mengerti ia begitu suka main game sampai-sampai ia hubungan kami mulai merenggang seperti ini, aku selalu berusaha untuk memakluminya dan membiarkannya bebas melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya. Tapi kalau seperti ini jadinya, aku merasa kesal pada diriku sendiri. Seberapa banyak aku terus mengajaknya chatting, ia selalu sibuk dengan game nya. Sebanyak apapun aku memintanya menemaniku, yang melintas di pikirannya hanyalah game.

_Nee, Kiyo, salahkah jika aku mulai berpikir bahwa hubungan kita mulai terasa seperti persahabatan biasa saja?_

Hubungan kami tidak membaik, justru baik semakin jauh dan jauh. Lebih tepatnya akulah yang menjauh dari Kiyo. Setiap ia datang ke kelasku, aku selalu bersembunyi di kelas lain sampai ia kembali ke kelasnya sendiri. Setiap pulang sekolah aku selalu mempercepat langkah kakiku, padahal dulu kami selalu pulang bersama. Terkadang aku terus melamun di dalam kelas sambil memandangi syal rajutan yang sengaja kubuat untuk Kiyo. Aku bahkan belu sempat memberinya syal ini. Kuputuskan ketika jam istirahat tiba nanti aku akan memberikannya padanya. Tapi tahukah anda apa responnya?

"Hee…syal ini lebih cocok buatmu. Jadi tidak usah kau berikan padaku."

"Hei, aku dengan susah payah membuatnya untukmu."

"Ermm, tidak perlu, aku tidak ingin orang tuaku-"

Mendengar penolakannya itu, aku semakin putus asa dalam memperbaiki hubungan kami. dengan sedih aku hanya duduk tertunduk begitu saja di kursiku, sedangkan Kiyo kembali mengelus-elus kepalaku sambil meminta maaf karena tidak bisa menerimanya. Dan kurasa, hari itu Kiyo tidak sadar aku tengah berusaha menahan air mataku untuk tidak jatuh dan membasahi syal itu. Syal khusus yang kubuat untuk Kiyo.

_Though I still love you, and I don't want to leave you__  
__I must let you know_

Malam itu aku sungguh menyerah dan merasa buntu. Perasaanku pada Kiyo semakin tidak menentu. Antara merasa seperti teman biasa dan kekasihnya sudah tidak jelas lagi mana yang kurasakan. Sungguh aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan lagi untuk menyelamatkan hubungan kami. mungkin aku terlalu manja, mungkin aku terlalu mengekang dirinya berbagai hal, mungkin aku terlalu kekanak-kanakan, mungkin aku terlalu banyak membuatnya kesal. Aku tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan hubungan kami jadi berantakan seperti ini. Tanpa kusadari jari-jariku mengetikkan kata-kata fatal itu dan mengirimkannya pada Kiyo.

"_Nee, Kiyo, bagaimana kalau hubungan kita berakhir sampai di sini saja?" _

Ketika aku mengetikkannya, setengah perasaanku menyesal telah mengirimkannya. Rasanya berat sekali memilih. Tapi kata orang, keputusan yang terbaik ialah yang terberat, bukankah begitu? Harusnya waktu itu aku tidak mempercayai pepatah kuno itu.

"_Kiyo, aku merasa hubungan kita semakin jauh. Perasaanku padamu…rasanya seperti hilang begitu saja." _

Dengan berat hati aku mengetikkan semua kata-kata itu lalu menekan tombol enter. Kiyo tak kunjung membalas chattingku itu, namun akhirnya ia membalasnya juga.

"_Kau ingin aku mengembalikan perasaanmu padaku seperti dulu?" _

Seandainya saja waktu itu aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Seandainya saja malam itu aku berakal sehat. Seandainya saja aku menerima tawarannya itu, mungkin sekarang aku akan bahagia bersamanya lagi. Mungkin kami akan menemukan solusi yang tepat untuk memperbaiki hubungan kami bersama-sama. Tapi, dengan bodoh aku menjawabnya dengan…

"_Tidak. kurasa sudah waktunya kita menempuh jalan masing-masing." _

Bodohnya aku. Aku masih sangat menyayanginya, kenapa aku menjawabnya seperti itu? Seharusnya aku berkata 'ya'. Seharusnya aku memberinya kesempatan kedua. Dan nyatanya jawabanku malam itu membuatku menyesal di masa depan. Aku tahu, tidak sewajarnya aku berbuat seperti itu, tapi hari perasaanku padanya mengalahkan ego ku sebagai perempuan untuk mengajaknya kembali padaku.

Kiyo menatapku lekat-lekat, tatapannya sama sekali tidak terbaca. Kemudian ia tersenyum hangat.

"Pilihan yang sulit."

Dan yang terakhir ia mengelus-elus kepalaku alu berkata. "Maaf."

Kalau ia sudah menjawab beigtu apalagi yang bisa kulakukan? Tidak ada. Aku hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyum hangat dan bersahabat, lalu mengangguk-angguk pelan tanda aku mengerti. Kiyo kembali mengelus-elus rambutku dengan lembut, sama seperti dulu, sampai aku beranjak menjauh dan pulang sendirian.

_Goodbye to you, my dearest love, for we've come to the end__  
__And now we will have to part ways without ever looking back _

_Because we've finally reached the end_

* * *

Sungguh, aku menyesal telah salah memilih pilihan. Tapi, aku tidak pernah menyesal pernah bertemu dengannya walaupun sampai sekarang aku masih belum sepenuhnya pulih dari kondisi itu. Aku tidak menyesal karena takdir pernah mempertemukanku dengannya, memberi kesempatan padanya untuk mengisi hidupku yang kelabu. Aku tidak pernah menyesal oleh kehadirannya yang telah mengajarkanku banyak hal di dalam hidup ini. Kalau bukan karena Kiyo, aku pasti akan terus-terusan bermanja-manja ria dan tidak bertumbuh menjadi sosok yang lebih mandiri dan dewasa. Aku ingin sekali mengucapkan beribu-ribu terima kasih dan maaf padanya, tapi kata-kata itu tidak mau keluar dari mulutku. Sekalipun aku berusaha mencoba mengatakan semua ini, aku tidak pernah bisa mengatakannya pada siapapun, sekalipun itu pada teman-teman terdekatku.

Semur hidup aku tidak akan pernah lupa, dan akan selalu bersyukur karena aku telah diberi kesempatan untuk bisa bersama dengan Kiyo.

Terima kasih ya, Kiyoteru Hiyama.

**_*People cry not because love ends, but because it still continues, even if it's over*_**

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

A/N: okeee, akhirnya author bisa nyelesai in fic ini juga. jujur, waktu author bikin fic ini author lumayan sedih juga, apa lagi waktu ngetik di bagian akhir-akhir. author sampai nangis. Waktu hub. Author sama "someone" berakhir, waktu itu author gak nangis, dan ga tau kenapa nangisnya baru sekarang. tapi ga apalah, author Cuma ingin mengungkapkan betapa author bersyukur punya pengalaman seperti ini. Kalau tidak author tidak akan jadi orang seperti yang sekarang.

Oh iya, author mau request dong buat para pembaca. Author sptnya masih agak-agak susah move on walopun sudah 1 tahun lebih, ditambah lagi barusan aja try out ini author satu kelas sama dia dan jarak tempat duduk author sama dia gak jauh2 amat. author pingin dgr saran-saran dan komentar-komentar pembaca sekalian lewat review. Selama ini author terus bertanya-tanya, apa yang author lakukan ini sudah bener atau salah atau gimana, nah, author pingin dgr pemikiran kalian. jadi tolong di review ya :)


End file.
